wetalkstufffandomcom-20200214-history
We Talk Stuff Places
I Talk Stuff and Coded Lock Films videos take place in a number of places. These are they. Matt's Apartment The tiny, cramped, hot, crappy apartment where Matt lives and films his videos. Somehow, all his various personas live here, too, despite how small it it. Whenever anyone comes to visit, though, they’re no where to be found. Contains (among other things) the bookshelf backgrounds, the television background, and the vlogging background. Jesse's House The main hub for all things CodedLockFilms. Jesse spends the bulk of his free time in his room working on videos, drawing, social networking, and Tumblring. This house is where most of the videos on Jesse’s channel are shot, with occasional visits to other places. Entropy lives in the basement, where he has set up his own makeshift science lab. The Creeper also spends a lot of time hanging around the house, despite Jesse and Entropy’s best efforts to limit his access. Other Apartments E.T., along with Secundus, Tertius, Quartus, and Quintus, each built an apartment precisely identical to Matt’s for the purpose of familiarizing themselves with the takeover environment. When Matt’s apartment changes, so does theirs. Convenient, no? The Forests of Forgotten Time The Forests of Forgotten Time are filled with ancient secrets and mythical dangers long forgotten about by much of humanity. Those who do know of it say that most of the world’s magical creatures were forced to retreat there around the beginning of the Industrial Revolution. As such, the forests are constantly blanketed with a thick aura of magical energy that disrupts most forms of advanced technology. This makes it nearly impossible for Entropy’s scanners to get any kind of readings near the forests, which is why the Anomaly spends much of his time hiding there. The fact that the Anomaly is apparently unafraid of the myriad dangers lurking within the eldritch mists of the forests is a testament to his confidence in his own power. Slippery Elm Biking Trail (aka The Wilderness) Anytime someone is wandering through the Wilderness, they are invariably wandering through the Slippery Elm Biking Trail. This is where Matt ran off to during the BvM of Where the Wild Things Are, and it’s where Hatter was banished to prior to the BvM of Animal Farm. No relation to the Forests of Forgotten Time. The Internet The place where all the magic happens. Also the place that, when sucked into it, looks just like Matt’s apartment with a bunch of website icons taped up in various places. Though it may look different at any given time due to the constantly-changing nature of the Internet. Also, all the fictional characters and items Matt created are real here. Trash Bin The place you go if you’ve been deleted. Also looks like the real world, but with no one in it. Unless they’ve been deleted too. The Trash Bin is a rather convenient place to hide things that you don't want foound, since not many people bother searching it. However, it is also quite dangerous, because when the Trash Bin is emptied, everything within it is permanently erased and can never be recovered. The Yukon A popular place for Evil Twin banishment. Though admittedly, it is not the most permanent of prisons, since nothing stops them from simply leaving the Yukon whenever they choose. It's more of an extended inconvenience than a true banishment, really. The Afterlife A strange, ethereal plane of existence filled with clouds, calming music and excessive bloom. Jesse briefly ended up here after being killed by the Queen of Poorly Animated Crabs. Thankfully, he had an extra life gained by eating a magical potsticker, which allowed him to leave. The only known way of escaping the Afterlife is to come back to life, although there are presumably any number of ways to accomplish that feat.